IMPRISONED
by Miss 20 Percent Cooler
Summary: Her name is Scarlet. She once had a great life with her siblings Adam, Bree, and Chase. That all changed when she learned she has more power then she can control. She is sent to live in a prison-like place she can't escape. Her siblings don't remember her, Davenport seems to hate her, and her heart is broken. She is trapped, or is she? Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPRISONED-PROLOGUE part 1 of 2**

Everything was once happy. Sometimes when I close my eyes I can picture it. Me, down in the lab with my brothers and sister. We used to have so much fun with Dr. Dad Import. My siblings always told me it was DAVENPORT, but he was a dad to me. I recall Chase and I arguing about physics, me and Adam wrestling (of course he always won), and Bri and I seeing how far we could spit. Those were the good days. Life was great until one day when I was six…

~transision through time~

"Scarlet, calm down," Chase urged, shaking my shoulders. I turned toward him and shoke my head.

"I'm going to beat him this time, I'm sure of it!" I happily proclaimed, sticking my small pointer finger in the air. "He won so much he surely is won out!"

"Scar, that doesn't make any sense,"

"WELL IT DOES TO ME!" I yelled, charging out up to Adam, who was sitting in Dad Import's working chair, staring at the various buttons that might just blow up the world. "Adam, I challenge you to a wrestling match!"

Adam looked up to me and grinned his little boy smile "Yay, I'm up for it!" announced hopping up to his feet. Before Chase could stop us I was on top of him, whacking his head. After a few triumphant moments, I found myself in a headlock. The rest of those moments were a blur, and I found myself screaming.

"**GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME ADAM! ADAM!**" But Adam stayed where he was grinning like a madman.

"Just a moment," he said casually, making a show of looking at his nails.

"I said, **GET OFF ME**!" I screamed, clenching my fists and shutting my eyes tight. For a moment, everything was completely silent. I heard a tiny '_click' _in my head. My head was throbbing and heart was beating fast. Adam wasn't on me anymore and I was laying on the hard cold floor.

"Adam? What are you doing in the ceiling?" Bri's voice rang. Something about that sentence didn't seem right. I opened my right eye a bit, then my other in utter shock. Adam was _in _the ceiling. His body laid in a hole shaped like himself in the ceiling. The whole ceiling seemed to be leaning toward him.

"Omigod," Dad Import said slowly entering the room. Adam fell down and crashed onto the super computer, causing sparks to fly in every direction. "_What happened!" _he yelled rushing to Adam and opening his eye with his fingers.

"_Somebody _*ahem* Scarlet used her powers to hurt the big one," Eddy's annoying voice said.

Dad Import stared at me and pointed to my tube across the room. I quietly got up and walked into my tube, tears pricking in my eyes.

~to be continued…


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long, Christmas to New years in my NO WRITING TIME 'cause I never had time. Sorry this is kinda short, I was determined to convince you guys I'm not dead. BTW big thanks to Guest for reviewing the last chapter!**

~transition~

I sat crosslegged in my tube, head in my hands. Large slabs of metal surrounded me. I could only see a foot in front of me for no light came in through the small black window next to me. I wasn't sure how long I'd been in there, but at least three hours. I'd seen no sign of Dad Import.

Suddenly, the metal slab in front of me peeled away as I drowned in the florescent lights. My eyes opened from behind the hand I'd stuck out in front of me. A African American descent lady stood a few feet away from my tube in a lab coat.

She smiled and opened my tube door. "Hello Scarlet," she cooed in a baby talk voice "Welcome to Lab 12."

I tilted my head to the right in confusion "Lab… 12?" I whispered staring behind her. Back there, there were too many gadgets for my little kid mind to register. Blinking lights, metal walls, huge robots… but the thing that caught my eye were the huge locks on the doors.

"Yes, this is your new home!" That caught my attention. My head snapped towards her and I glared.

"This isn't my home…" I growled "Where is Dad Import?"

"Oh, you mean Professor Davenport?" she smiled too brightly "he will come back next month to check on you."

"WHAT? Why am I here?!" I almost scream, jumping to my feet.

"Aren't you filled of questions! You just have a few glitches, and right now it's not a good idea for you to be with your brothers and sister. "

I drop to the floor and sob. No… he can't leave me… he wouldn't…

"Now sweetie, come over here into your new home!" She pointed across the room to a door with all sorts of strange high tech things to keep me inside (padlocks, locks, voice detectors, finger print readers (or whatever they're called)).

I sniffled and stood back up "That's not my home…"

"But it will be."

~transition ~

He didn't come next month. Or the one after that. In fact, the next time I saw him it was five months later. When I saw him I pounced him and ranted about all the tests they did on me and how boring it was and how I was ready to go home. Every time he came I remember he said 'you're not ready yet'. But I was a sweet girl and always replied 'Okay Daddyport! I promise I'll do my best to improve!' I later discovered what power I had; telekinesis. I went on like that. With every visit I grew more mad with him. Until one day (when I was 12) I lost it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! A song popped up in my head for a theme. World so Cold by 12 Stones, kinda fits in my opinion. BTW big thanks to ScarredTimeCircuits for reviewing the last chapter! Now, TIME FOR IMPRISONED!**

_Chapter 2 Davenports POV_

It took a while to get past all the finger scanners and lock pads. It'd been six months since I'd come to see Scarlet, and I was more than a little nervous. Trust me, I'd tried to take Scarlet's telekinesis away. Sadly, her bionic chip, memory chip, and DNA are all connected. It would be impossible to take her telekinesis away without taking HER away.

"Professor Davenport!" My assistant Kelly exclaimed, running towards me, her dark brown hair resting on her chocolate colored shoulders "She attacked our chef!"

"The chef? How? Why?" I asked, glancing at her bolted metal door.

"She used her telekinesis powers to throw him across the room! We have no idea why!" she looked on the verge of crying. I sighed.

"Let me talk to her," I commanded the now sobbing Kelly "She needs some grounding."

I knew that one day she would get angry with me about being locked up, I just didn't think it would happen so soon. I approached the large door and typed in her number code; 483262047 and pressed my hand to the scanner. The door slid open, revealing a completely white room. All except for the twelve year old bionic girl sitting crosslegged on the floor. The door closed behind me, leaving only me and Scarlet.

Her dark brown hair barely cloaked her cold hazel eyes. She wore a gray jumpsuit, completed with a small red lab design on the torso. Her food sat in a foam platter in front of her. It was a gray glob that consisted of every vitamin she needed to stay alive in here. A white spork twisted and twirled in the air, a result of her bionic powers.

"Davenport," she addressed me, her eyes peeking out behind her hair curtain. I stood tall and approached her.

"Scarlet, what is the meaning of this?" I commanded, my voice flat. She lifted her head up and stared my right into my eyes, her own ones reeking hatred.

"Meaning of _what _Davenport?" She hissed, sitting tall.

"Why did you attack your chef?" I urged her. She laughed cruely and tilted her head in fake innocence.

"Attack the chef? Why would I do that?"

"Stop playing innocent young lady, I know you attacked him and I want to know why."

"Why do you think?!" She yelled, making her spork zoom past me and insert itself in the metal door. Don't ask me how, I still am unable to figure it out.

Scarlet launched to her feet and pointed her finger to the right wall. Seconds later I was partly unconscious, leaning against the white wall, coughing. I could hear her quiet footsteps nearing me when a group of armed guard grabbed her and dragged her out the door.

"**LET ME GO! LET ME GO YOU IDIOTS!**" She screamed and thrashed at them, as she flailed around "**DAVENPORT, MARK MY WORDS I WILL GET YOU! I WILL **_**KILL **_**YOU!**"

"No, she won't," Kelly whispered as she helped me to my feet.

"She… She, is stronger than the last time I saw her," I muttered astonished and minorly scared by her warning "Lock her up in Lab 2."

She nodded "Already in progress."

**Dun Dun DUN! In the next chapter I will get to Adam, Bri, Chase, and Leo. Gosh, I really think that song fits this chapter.**

**BYE! For now…**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey people! I don't have much to say except; Thanks to BTRlover1122, ScarredTimeCircuits, and Snowdevil the Awesome for reviewing the last chapter! Now, on with the story!**

_Chapter 3 Chase's POV_

I typed quickly at the supercomputer, glancing around to see if anyone was coming. I am in the Lab, looking through Dr. Davenport's secret files. Ever since we found out he'd been keeping secrets from us (like our unknown powers) I've been searching for any other _things _he might be keeping from us.

I was looking through Adam, Bree, and I's profiles.

**Bree**

**Current Age: 16**

**Power: Super Speed (**sorry, I couldn't come up with a fancier name for it**)**

**Status: Alive**

**Bionic Status: Working, not many glitches**

**Memory Chip: Tainted**

I raise my eyebrow at that last one; 'tainted'. Bree walks into the room, and stares at the computer.

"_Uh, _Chase?" She asks, coming to stand next to me "What are you doing?"

"Your memory chip, _tainted_," I wonder aloud, running through the different things that could mean. She has a bad memory? No, what if that means it was _erased?!_

_ "_Tainted? What does that mean?" I look up at her and my brow furrows.

"I think it means your memory was erased."

~transition~

_Scarlet's POV_

I am in my wretched room, pacing. Ever since my last meeting with _Davenport _I'd been kept in the same kind of white room I was in before, but 1. It's smaller, 2. There's a slot in the wall for my food to get in, meaning no more visitors and 3. I hate it even more. I feel like I have a permanent cold lump of hatred in my throat, meaning I haven't talked in four years. I've had a few brief visits from Kelly over the years, but each were just her entering cautiously, asking me how I felt, then fleeing. I'm a source of fear to her.

My slot opens on the other side of the room, where my bowl of white rice appears, without any utensils. Thankfully, Kelly had convinced the cooks to feed me something other than gray glob, so once every seven days I get rice. Rather tasteless to some, but heaven to someone who has been eating only gray mushy stuff for ten years. Ever since Davenport came four years ago, they make sure not to give my anything but my foam bowl and foam cup for my water. Sadly, that means I need to eat the glob with my fingers.

I'm nervous as I nibble at my rice, while making my water create swirling motions in the air. I had made a plan, that on the next day I got rice, I will try to break out. I more than now my powers are developed enough to make this whole building float into space. I just don't know that I myself am ready.

~transition~

_Leo's POV_

"Chase, you're not making any sense," I declare shaking my head at him.

"Yeah, only someone really stupid could have they're memories erased," Adam persisted.

"That explains why you and Chase's said that, but why mine?" Bree whines.

**That was that. By the way guys, I'm sorry these chapters are so short, I'm just **_**REALLY **_**busy. See you guys soon!**


	5. Chapter 4 part 1

**Hey Everyone! I've just learned about a disease that causes you to go insane! Happy times. After much homework, walking my dog, and taking a trip to Mt. Everest (two truths and a lie) I'm ready to write. Big thanks to Scar (official name ScarredTimeCircuits), Snowdevil the Awesome, and BTRlover1122 for reviewing the last chapter, now on with the story!**

_Chapter 4 part 1_

_Bree's POV_

"We should ask Dr. Davenport!" Adam declares, I could almost visualize a light bulb blinking above his head.

"Maybe that'd work, he can't keep the truth from us when he knows we know!" I agree. Chase instantly shakes his head.

"No, then we'd get in trouble for sneaking into secret files," Chase urges, almost begging us.

"Don't worry, I'll use my new Spanish powers to tell him, so he won't understand!" Adam happily states heading towards the door of the lab (Any of you who have watched the season finale will get what he's saying).

"Wait, Adam, that doesn't make any sense!" he yells chasing after Adam.

I turn towards Leo, who has been strangely quiet. He smiles at my evilly.

"What?" I ask him, not liking that smile.

"If we're going to find out more, we need to sneak into Davenport's main computer."

~transition~

_No one's POV_

Dr. Davenport's finger slid across the large green holographic screen, squinting. On the screen are many pictures of DNA samples and a layout of a place labeled 'Lad 2'. In the center of the layout was a red X.

Someone knocks on the door, causing Donald Davenport to jump. He immediately pointed at different places on the screen, which made the pop ups disappear and a holographic dog to appear.

"Come in!" Dr. Davenport replied to the knock. Leo enters the room, wearing a shirt that said 'I survived the Pigs Zombies!'

"Hey Big D!" he exclaims, shifting his weight from left to right.

"Leo, I know you only call me that when you want something from me," he frowns.

"I don't _want _something, I was just wondering," he smiled toothily "Wanna play my new" he raised a video game up to his face "Dark Zombies 2 game? We could have some 'father son' bonding time," Davenport gasps and snatches the game from Leo's hands.

"They made a new Dark Zombies game?!" he half yells half asked "_YES _I'll play it," As the excited gamers left the room a mess of brown, pink, and blue rushes into the room, closed the door, and started typing madly in the air. Bree stops moving so quickly.

"Why am I doing this? Chase is better with computers," Bree murmurs. When she tried to use the 'recent places', a message popped up saying it was restricted.

After much yelling at it, she tried looking through all his files. The only one she could access was a list of ideas of presents to get Tasha on their anniversary. Seriously, mug with his face on it? Seriously?

"What are you doing?!" Eddy pops up on the screen, causing Bree to jump.

"EDDY! You scared me half to death!" Bree exclaims, scowling at him.

"Again, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Eddy asked, than he somehow closes his doodle eyes. "You were trying to enter Davenport's secret files!"

**That's that. Nothing to big happened, but hey, it's still important to the story. See you guys soon!**


	6. Chapter 4 part 2

_**HELLLLLLLOOOOOOO! **_**I'm here to bring you my favorite chapter yet! I hope you guys like it! Big thanks to Snowdevil the Awesome(you really are awesome!) and Dog lover234 for reviewing the last chapter!**

_Chapter 4 part 2_

_Bree's POV_

"You were looking in Davenport's secret files!"

Just as my mouth opened the entrance to the Lab opened and Dr. Davenport came running up to us, breathing heavily. Man, he's out of shape.

"Bree… Ada… Chass… sut up… noww!" he breathed, kneeling over.

"What? Leo what is he talking about?" I asked him, eyeing Davenport.

"I _don't _know," Leo exclaimed gesturing to the living room "We were out there playing Dark Zombies 2 and right when we were _FINALLY _get to the Dark Zombie Lord Braahhh he got a call and left ME to deal with him, and freaked out!"

~transition: 5 hours ago~

_Mira's POV_

I'd heard about the girl from Lab 2, but those were only stories. They told my about her mysterious power to make objects move with her mind. She is bionic of course, but I'm still amazed she could be able to do it. I've always worked in Lab 6, and all we really do there is test any new hovering inventions. I'd been asked to come here to treat unstable inventions. And the most dangerous one; Scarlet.

I had a pair of special sunglasses on that are so powerful, you can stare at the sun for days without feeling the slightest pain. I used these to test a new invention, a lamp that can spread sunlight everywhere within 16 meters. So far it's only succeeded in blinding three lab assistants and causing several hallucinations.

"Mira!" someone commands loudly, almost making me drop the lamp.

"Yes Mr. Charles?" I address the peacemaker of Lab 2, Michael Charles.

"I need you to deliver _Scarlet_'s meal," he said Scarlet's name like a monster that might kill him if he got close.

"Wha-wha… what?" I stutter setting the lamp on my working table, before I dropped it "But… but why me Mr. Charles? Why not the _cook_?"

"He is currently in a stable condition at the hospital," he confirmed shooing me off.

"WHAT? 'a stable condition at the hospital'?" I yelled stepping back a few feet "Is she really _that _bad?" I whispered the end. He gave me a look. Wait.

"Mr. Charles, how did she attack him if we give her food through that cubbyhole?"

"Just go and do your job," He dismissed me.

~transion~

I never liked the kitchen. It was foul smelling and had to bright of florescent lights. Even with our large kitchen, we only had one cook, Samuel. I'd heard about how he was attacked by _her _a few years back, but I never thought it would happen again. At least not with poor Samuel.

I opened the large freezer, where we kept what Mr. Charles called 'Vitamin Soup' which what was what the rest of us called 'that gross mushy stuff'. It was gray and quite disgusting. I don't care if you could loss like 40 pounds on the stuff, IT IS AWFUL. When I reached out for a medium sized bowl of it my hand wavered.

**GIVE SCARLET RICE 6 EVERY TUESDAY- SAMUEL**

I look over at our calendar, which was flipped to October. It was Tuesday.

I grab a frozen bowl of rice and pop it in the microwave for thirty seconds.

After grabbing a metal spoon from a (strangely steel cabinet) I near her unit.

It takes practically thousands of scanners and keypads to get to her unit. Her unit is a large metal room that stretches up about 15 feet in a circular dome. A large control panel with various buttons sits by, a screen that shows her room. Goosebumps travel down my back. She just sits there on the ground, hair cloaking her face. I walk up to the slot where I shove the tray in, trying to get this over and done with.

I run to the large screen and watch her head turn towards the tray. She grabs it as if it's going to try to bite her. Scarlet clutches her spoon as if it was her ticket out. I see her smile behind all her hair. My heart starts beating in my stomach as she stares right at me. _Right _at me.

"Thank you," She says in a hoarse voice, as if she hadn't spoken for years. Maybe she hasn't. Cold-blooded fear rips through my as I stumble away from the monitor, and the spoon slices through the door.

**Read and Review or face death by spoon!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Helloz peoplez. Not much to say except big thanks to Dog lover234 for reviewing the last chapter! On with the story!**

_Chapter 5_

_Davenport's POV_

I ran down the florescent hallways, barely stopping at the scans and keypads. Kelly ran right behind me, breathing heavily. She had told me Scarlet had broken out, and I didn't dare ask any questions. I launched myself through the next door, heart beating in my throat. This is worse than when Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo had to stop that train. When we got inside, it was suspiciously silent. I heard Kelly make a throaty gasp. On the ground lay a young woman, a mess of blond hair covering her face. A bloody spoon was lodged in her shoulder, blood trickling down her arm.

Kelly fell to the ground and examined her arm with shaking fingers. While she tended to the girl she kept calling 'Mira', I examined the scene. The prison door looked to have been thrown across the room. There was a hole the size of a softball in the middle of the door.

Screams and yells ripped the room apart. I find myself running towards the sound.

~transition~

_Scarlet POV_

"Who's next?" I thought to myself, nearing a man pointing a tranquilizer gun "him." Tranquilizer darts fly towards me, but I'm too quick for them. They hover for a moment in front of me as I held out my hand, resisting the urge to laugh with joy. I'm _free._ I shoot the man without hesitation, and he falls to the ground.

"Stop this Scarlet!" His retched voice rings out as heavy footsteps run towards me. I mean business. I turn towards a woman wielding another gun, fear riding her features. Shaking hands, terrified eyes, unstable ground. Her gun flies out of her hands as all her fingers are bent the wrong way. It's too easy. I turn towards Davenport and I smile as I see his unusually rugged form.

"Hello Donald," I chimed, hoping to hit a nerve by using his first name "Isn't it a delightful day?"

"Scarlet, _stop,"_

"Stop what _Donald_?"

"Dr. Davenport. Stop hurting these people and return to your unit," he yelled weakly.

"Stupid, stupid _Donald,_" I laugh, not breaking eye contact.

"_Dr. Davenport,_" He yelled barely able to look in my eyes. I lean in close to him, and whisper in his ear.

"Donald, I'm going home," I hissed. Before he could say another word I stepped back and watched hiom be yanked into the air.

_Davenport's POV_

"Donald," she hissed in my ear "I'm going home." I was yanked off my feet and hovered in the air. It's strange to feel someone else controlling you so easily again. My mind flashed back to the day she attacked me. I had that feeling of floating for weeks after that.

"Scarlet…" I murmured, trying to breathe correctly "Scarlet… why?" A spark of anger flashed across her hard eyes, but left as quickly as it came, leaving those cold, judging eyes.

"You know perfectly well _why_ Donald," I could feel her making me rise up, her hold growing stronger… and she stumbled forward. I hit the ground on my stomach, all the air leaving my lungs. Scarlet had been shot with a dart. She stared into my eyes.

"I will get you," She whispered, bringing me back to that far off day** "DAVENPORT, MARK MY WORDS I WILL** **GET YOU! I WILL **_**KILL **_**YOU!" **

I ran for the door without looking back.


	8. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_Chase's POV_

Adam, Bree, and I suited up in our jump suits and met Davenport on the roof. Under a secret panel lay a helicopter pad, where Davenport's silver chopper stood. Davenport grabbed my arm and hit a few buttons on the bracelet around my wrist. A holographic screen popped up and showed a map of the world, and a small lit up dot in the US.

"Dr. Davenport, what's that spark?" Bree asked, staring at the screen in fascination.

"Something bad," Davenport replied, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "That spark, wants the Perfector."

"The Perfector?" Leo asked, appearing out of nowhere and startling Davenport.

"Yes, it's a machine I've been working on for a while now," he almost whispered tapping buttons on his own bracelet. "It will potentially be able to perfect any machine."

"But Davenport, that's almost impossible," I protested "_One _machine cannot hold enough data to fix _any _object, let alone fix it."

"Well, it is enough to fix your guys' glitches," my eyes widened. _Never _glitch. Go to school without worrying about turning into Spike. The idea sounded surreal.

"Who exactly are we tracking?" Bree asked, a tinge of anger in her voice.

"Oh, oh!" Adam yelled jumping on one foot "I got it, are we tracking Spike?"

I almost slap him "Adam," I said patiently "I'm Spike."

"_Really?_" I don't bother explaining.

"We are tracking someone really dangerous," Davenport breathes, heading toward the helicopter. We follow him.

"Well whoever he is, we'll defeat him," I promise glancing at the others for support. Davenport looked like he was going to laugh.

"Now, this person is somewhere downtown according to the scanners," He went on, frowning again "Once you reach our target you need to strap this," Davenport holds up a large silver hoop with painful looking stunners on it "around their neck."

Our target is powerful, so tread carefully," he said, looking at Adam "Now go and report to me once you get there."

We all jump into the helicopter, Leo included.

"No," Davenport commanded, pulling Leo out.

"C'mon Big D, I can help!" Leo exclaimed.

"No."

~transition~

An hour later, after Davenport carried Leo inside and we quickly gathered a few things in a duffel bag, we landed in the downtown area.

We all jumped out of the chopper, Adam and Bree arguing about what 'The Target' looked like. I tapped a few buttons on the bracelet (which I assured the others that it was a _wrist transmitter _not the kind of bracelets Bree wears), and Davenport's face popped up.

"We're ready to go," I concluded, trying to get the arguing Bree and Adam out of the shot.

"Right, now Chase," Davenport looked strained "Your target is… is… someone you don't…" Davenport stumbled.

"Yes?" I urge him.

"No one. Just bring the Target back unharmed,"

Before I could ask why but the target was so special, his face disappeared. I huffed and turned toward my glaring brother and sister. Adam went to the helicopter and threw the duffel bag at me. I reached out to catch it, but the thing was so heavy I hit the pavement.

Bree almost screamed as the duffel unzipped itself and Leo sat up in it, rubbing his head.

"Sheesh, are you guys always this rough with bags?"

"Leo!" We all yelled at the same time.

"Yes?"

"Leo what are you doing!" Bree yelled using her super speed to reach him quicker.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked sarcastically "I'm going on a mission with you guys!"

~transition~

"We're almost there," I inform the rest of them, staring down at my wrist transmitter. The glowing dot was just around the corner.

I motion for the others to be quiet and we peered around the corner. A girl who looked a year or two younger than us sat crosslegged on the ground, hazel eyes glaring at us.

"About time," She said in a clear menacing voice, standing up "Where's Davenport?"

Her eyes suddenly started glowing a hazy white light as she neared us. I considered hiding behind Leo, but I knew I needed to be brave. Her hair- like Adam, Bree, and I's- was chestnut brown. Hands shaking behind my back, I stood straighter and looked her in the eyes.

"Stop… girl," I called lamely. Adam joined me, standing a few yards from the strange teen.

"Yeah, stop… doing…" Adam leaned in close to my face, attempting to whisper "What is she doing?"

Anger ripped across the girl's face "Shut up kids, I asked you a simple question; 'Where is Davenport?'"

"What do you want with him?" Bree commanded, sounding more fearsome than me or Adam.

"And what do you want with the Perfector?" Leo added, trying to gain some of Bree's confidence.

The girl narrowed her eyes at us "He owes me," she growled "**HE OWES ME HIS LIFE.**"


	9. Chapter 7

**Yay, Chapter 7! I've concluded that there will be a total of 12 chapters all together, so yeah. Thanks to Snowdevil the Awesome and Anita for reviewing. I'm listening to World so cold (By 12 stones) as I'm writing this. BTW this chapter dark, but then again, what one of my chapters isn't?**

_Chapter 7_

_ Leo's POV_

"What?" We all ask at the same time. The girl smiles a smile that sent a shiver down my spine.

"I see, you like _Davenport _do you?" She growls. We all stayed silent. "Pity, you still have yet to see his other side."

"You're not going to hurt him," Chase declared, sounding less wimpy.

"Is that so?" She grins like a little girl. A messed up little girl. "Do you think you can stop me?"

"I do," Bree declares.

"So do I," Adam agrees, they all near her.

"Uh guys, forgetting something?" I ask, holding up the silver hoop.

"Leo!" Chase yells as my blood stops moving. Literally. My first thought is that she's an alien.

"Wha-"I manage as my whole body stops moving. My eyes flick to the other's, who look the same, and let out gurgling noises.

"What do we have here?" The girl sang, snatching the hoop from my hand. She laughs. "Seriously Donald, you really need to find something better than this to stop me."

She drops it then she walks away.

~Scarlet's POV~

How pathetic. He seriously thinks _that _will stop me. Sending small children after me? Ha! He knew better. As I stride through the streets, people giving me glances. A man walks up to me. A little girl runs towards me and starts yelling something. I scowl.

"Miss, please, my daughter's toy is under your foot," Surly enough a small bear is under my foot. I reach down and pick it up. The father looks grateful.

"This is yours?" I ask the girl in a fake sweet voice. She nods happily.

I don't wait to watch the bear fly into the traffic.

~Bree's POV~

It took a long time for our blood to start moving properly. It's really tough to not be able to move when your power is speed. That monster left the silver hoop on the ground, broken into three pieces. Chase looked on the verge of tears over that small techno whatever. When Adam started moving again he almost broke a car when his limbs went on hyperdrive from being still. Mine just went to sleep. Leo couldn't stop babbling about how she might be an alien or something.

"She has telekinesis powers!" Chase declares, tucking the silver pieces in a small pack on his shoulder.

"You don't say," I say, rubbing my sore arms.

"Not like mine though," he states, ignoring my comment "It must be her main power, so she's more experienced with it."

"Are you suggesting she's one of us?" I ask.

"It would make a little sense considering she's connected to Davenport somehow," Leo says, stopping babbling.

"Maybe she's his evil twin!" Adam yells. We all stare at him, seeing more than five things wrong with it.

"Adam, first things first, she's much younger than him." I state.

"That's what she wants you to think."

~Scarlet's POV~

A cop had been following me since that dumb little girl started crying. I decide to lead him into a trap. Dodging dozens of people, I ducked into an alley, looking back to make sure he was behind me. This will be fun. I smile to myself, thoughts of him screaming for help lightening my steps. It isn't as if I am bloodthirsty, I just like knowing I'm not the only one suffering in the world. It's their turn to suffer.

I turn around and face the lumbering police man, who now studied me with a peculiar gaze.

"Yes?" I ask, trying to sound like a frustrated teenage girl, which I'm anything but.

"I've seen you cause a disturbance on the streets."

"And?"

"I would like to know where your parents are."

I couldn't help smiling at that one. I'd been asking where my _'dad' _was since I was six. Then anger flushed over me. How _dare _he make me think about those ugly memories.

I twirled my finger in the air and thought about his blood. I twisted his vocal cords so he couldn't scream loud enough for others to hear. His wide terrified eyes made me feel safe, I'm in control here.

I hear a crunch of bones as he hits the building next to us. His flesh hits the pavement and I hear him mumble a swear.

My work here is done.

~Davenport's POV~

"This is bad, you say she got away AND broke our tool?" I almost yell, sending emergency calls to every one of my Labs. Lab 2 was frantic to hear their once imprisoned subject was on the loose. I personally wanted to unload all my awesome robots and send them after that crazed girl.

"Are you all down there?" I hear my wife Tasha call, and she enters the room. We all shift and smile at her, trying to look natural. My phone buzzes in my pocket.

"I brought you guys some hot chocolate," Tasha sings placing a pink and green mug in Bree's hands, a blue one in Chase's, a huge yellow one to Adam, a also rather large green one to Leo, and the one with my face on it to me.

"Now Leo, I'm going to get some lunch with some of my new friends," Tasha declares, sounding proud of herself for having friends "So you need to do what Donald says and be nice."

After kissing him on the head and leaving, everyone visually relaxed.

I picked up my phone and dialed the missed caller's number. It was Kelly.

"Dr. Davenport, please watch the news, it's surely something you will find interesting."

Eddy turned to TV on to the news, where a picture of Scarlet was shone.


	10. Chapter 8

**Sorry Everyone! My computer crashed and I couldn't update. Thanks to Snowdevil the Awesome, xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx, and Taylor for reviewing! Sorry it's short, I wanted to show you guys I didn't stop updating forever. On with the showish thing!**

~Davenport Pov~

Yes, Scarlet appeared on the screen. Those cold eyes that had haunted me for years stared through the screen. Just when I was about to scream at her, another woman appeared.

"Hello, I'm Lauren Crisp and I come to you with a emergency. This girl has been claimed a threat by the police." The woman stated, as Scarlet's image shifted. A man with frizzy hair and a wild look in his eyes appeared on the screen, somewhere in the downtown area.

"She came outta nowhere and her supernatural powers ta break a man's bones," The man exclaimed gesturing wildly. "She caught a policeman and through him against that wall!"

The man pointed at an alley, where there seemed to be minor dents in. The woman came back on the screen, along with a new image of Scarlet. The picture now showed her in that alley, looking out at something as wind blew her hair.

"This girl, guessed to be around fourteen, has broken a police officer's ribs, two mens' legs, and a woman's cranium. If you see this girl, contact the police as soon as possible."

"Dr. Davenport, who is she?" Bree whispered, leaning toward the screen.

"Someone who needs to be stopped."

~Adam's POV~

My mind had wandered a while ago, when Dr. Davenport

started lecturing us about the correct way to use the hoop thingy. Whatever, Chase will know how to use it.

"Adam, Bree, let's go," Chase declared, jumping to his feet.

"What about me?" Leo whined, grabbing Chase's arm.

"No, It's too dangerous," Chase stated.

"But-"

"No!"

I decided to add on.

"No!"

~Davenport POV~

Sometimes I wonder if I did the right thing. I never meant for her to suffer, but I was only protecting everyone from her. No, her from herself. At least I thought I was.

~transition through time~

_I wasn't sure when Scarlet was going to discover her telekinesis power. I planned to introduce it to her when she was older, when she was responsible. _

_ I sat on the couch in the living room, fixing one of my new inventions, the Perfector. I made it a tool I could use to fix her, so she wouldn't hold such a damaging power. Damaging isn't her nature._

_ Bree sat next to me, babbling about some sort of show as I half-listened. The Perfector resembled a blender, but is anything but. The Perfector worked quite simply: The Perfector scans whatever inside, finds it's problem, then fixes it. I could imagine putting Scarlet's chip in there and the blue scanner beams swirling through it. I could also imagine her giant smile once she realized what she would be able to do, and what I did._

_ A yell echoes through the room._

_**"GET OFF ME!"**_

_ Then a huge crumbling sound. _

_ Bree and I were down in a heartbeat to see a strange sight. Chase looked ghost white as he stared at Scarlet, who lay on the floor, dazed. And Adam was in the ceiling._

_ ~transition back Chase's POV~_

"You went the wrong way," Bree yells, punching me in the arm.

"No, this is the right way... see?" I held the holographic map up to her face and pointed to the glowing dot.

"That's Davenport idiot!"

~transition through time, Davenport POV~

_"Daddy Port!" Scarlet yelled as I entered her cell. Her wavy brown hair bounced as she ran up and hugged me. "Daddy Port, I missed you!"_

_ "Yes Scarlet, I did too," I assured her "Now I need to tell you something."_

_ "What?!" Scarlet persisted, tugging my arm._

_ "I'm making a new invention that will ease your powers, so you can come home."_

_ "Home?" She sounded relieved. Home._

_ "I won't be back for a bit, but I WILL make it work," I said, hugging her tightly._

_ "Promise?" she said, pain showing in those sweet eyes._

_ "I promise."  
_


End file.
